


50 Wordless Ways To say 'I Love You'

by notimetoblog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Nothing but sweetness here, fluff drabbles, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimetoblog/pseuds/notimetoblog
Summary: Hello! Here are a few drabbles I wrote based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the listhere. These were all requested over on my tumblr.  Let me know if you'd like to request one. Hope you enjoy them. :)





	1. Late Shift

**27\. Leaving a plate of food in the microwave for when they have a late shift.**

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said, his voice just as broken as yours had been when you had answered the call.

It had been a few weeks since he had left with the team on yet another mission and the time apart was getting to you both.

As soon as had the chance he had found a quiet enough room and dialed your number. Bucky had explained that because their most recent mission had become more than a simple reconnaissance mission and had eventually involved the takedown of some serious Hydra goons, a mission report and debrief with Fury was expected as soon as they arrived back to New York. This meant missing the dinner you had both excitedly planned to celebrate getting to see one another again.

“It’s alright, Bucky,” he heard you try to reassure him. “Don’t apologize, this isn’t your fault bub.”

“Thanks for understanding. I promise I’ll be there as soon as I can. I gotta go now, but I can’t wait to see you.”

“Can’t wait to see you either,” you hurried out before he had to end the call.

He loved you like no other, but there was no denying he worried the time apart would eventually mean he would lose you.

You told him time and time again that you understood. Told him that you knew the world and its problems didn’t really respect a sleeping, eating, or any type of schedule. But still his heart ached. What if one day you had enough of the distance? Enough of the calls telling you he would be late or not there at all.

He tried his best to keep those worried at bay, but in times like these, when he had not seen you in weeks, it was hard to do.

So he tried his best to focus while in the meeting with Fury and the team but as soon as it was over he rushed home to you, hoping and silently wishing you were still there and had not had enough of him.

Opening the door quietly, he found your home just as warm as he remembered. The distinct scent of home washed over him, and he tiptoed over to your room, wanting to catch a peak of you after so long. But before he got to your room, the light of the microwave caught his eye. You must’ve forgotten to close the door, he thought.

The fact that the door had been left open, though, seemed more purposeful as he reached the microwave. A little note was taped to the door.

_In case you’re hungry when you get home. Cooked it myself 😊 Give it 2 minutes._

The girl of his dreams. That’s what you were and more. This little note to him meant more than you could have ever imagined. It meant that despite his calls, that despite the disappointment you and him both felt at not getting to celebrate with the dinner you had planned, you still cared about him. Still took the time to care for him and welcome him home with the best meal he’d ever have in his life after weeks of nothing but distance and longing.

He loved you like no other and he was damn sure he would make sure you knew just how much he loved you as soon as you woke up.

Because he had known before how much he loved you, but the little note he had been sure to put away safely in one of his notebooks, had shown him just how much you loved him. With a few words scribbled on a piece of paper, you had said more than he ever could with spoken words. You were the love of his life, and he knew that more than ever.


	2. Singing and Dancing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the list [here](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their) . Let me know if you'd like to request one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Only Forever by Bing Crosby :)

**21\. Sharing your umbrella with them in the rain. + 14.Singing and dancing to their favorite song.**

Sometimes New York reminded you just how temperamental it could get.

You had gone out on what seemed like a sunny day. Had been enjoying getting to wander around its famed Central Park when out of nowhere, clouds had formed, and rain had begun to pour down. If you didn’t know any better, and knew that Thor was not currently on Earth, you would have guessed he had a made a quick stop and was responsible for the weather.

Sure, your phone had a weather app, but checking it was for suckers. Or at least that’s what you told yourself as you saw the better prepared people around you open up the umbrellas they had known to bring with them. As if on cue, about ten umbrellas all opened up creating a drastic contrast between their bright colors and the gray of the sky.

“Ugh!” you groaned as you tried to find any type of protection from the relentless rain. Your clothes were already sticking to you and you almost laughed at how much squeaking your shoes were doing as you headed toward a bridge you had spotted.

Sighing, you looked on at the people who tried to hide their look of pity as they walked by, bone dry and safe under an umbrella.

“Jesus,” you suddenly heard a familiar voice. “You know they make these very little now,” Bucky said as he twirled the umbrella in his hand. “Incredibly convenient, yet you somehow choose to go without one.”

“I didnt know it was going to rain,” you replied, secretly more than grateful he had somehow found you in the enormous park.

“If you ask nicely, FRIDAY will give you the weather report for the day. Throw in a little ‘please’ and she might just give you the report for the week.”

“I know,” you admitted. “But its more fun to get caught in the rain.”

“S’that why you’re hiding under a bridge?”

“Your little visit have a purpose, Bucky?”

“Thought I’d check out the park. Haven’t done that in a while. But then I thought I recognized the figure hiding here and lo and behold, here you are.”

“Here I am,” you said grimly, once again peeling the material of your clothes sticking to your skin.

“Here,” he said as you saw him hand you his umbrella and take off his jacket. “Getting caught in the rain shouldn’t mean catching a cold, so take it.”

He extended his jacket and normally you would protest but the chilly New York wind was getting to you, so you let yourself be wrapped up by his jacket.

“Come on, lets get you home and dry.”

Walking under Bucky’s umbrella had you closer to him than you had ever been. To make things easier, since your arms kept colliding, you had found yourself walking arm-in-arm with the super soldier, silently enjoying his warmth.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he began trying to fill the silence between you both, giving you a playful look, “but Sam gave me a tiny iPod for when I went on runs, and I finally figured out how to put in my music.”

“Why would I laugh at you, Buck,” you said honestly. “That’s great. What type of music do you have on it?”

He smiled at your response and you found yourself thinking that had the sun been out, it would’ve hidden in shame at the brightness of Bucky’s smile. The sun was no match.

God was he charming.

“All types, I guess,” he shrugged.

“Now don’t be shy,” you laughed. “That’s the answer everybody gives to avoid the question.”

“There’s a lot of music from my time,” he said through a chuckle. “I never thought I would be able to listen to those songs nowadays.”

“Got a favorite, sarge?” you asked as the storm seemed to be getting stronger around your little bubble of security under Bucky’s umbrella.

“Sure do,” his response came proudly. “Wanna hear it?”

No words had brought you more excitement. You knew just how special it was for someone to share their favorite song, or book, or movie. Anything that special to them, was just as special to you.

Bucky let your arm drop as he pulled out his iPod from his jacket pocket. Giving you one earbud, he placed the other in his ear.

After a few seconds, a lovely melody started to play. The string orchestra accompanied by a soft piano made way for a low, velvety and sweet voice singing.

“ _Do I want to be with you_  
_As the years come and go?_  
_Only forever_  
_If you care to know”_  
_Immediately you found yourself enveloped by the sweetness of the song. Yet the lyrics weren’t yet finished melting your heart._  
_“Would I grant all your wishes_  
_And be proud of the task_  
_Only forever_  
_If someone should ask_ ”

“My god, Buck. This is beautiful,” you whispered hoping not to intrude in the moment the song was having.

“Isnt it?” you heard him whisper back.

And then to your surprise he sang the next verse along with the voice in your ear.

“ _How long would it take me_  
_To be near if you beckon?_  
_Off hand I would figure_  
_Less than a second_  
_Do you think I’ll remember_  
_How you looked when you smile?_  
_Only forever_  
_That’s puttin’ it mild_ ”

Before you knew it, you and Bucky were swaying in the middle of Central Park to one of the most beautiful songs you’d ever heard. A song that was only playing for you two. To outsiders you were dancing to nothing, but you and him both knew. And that was all that mattered.

Little by little, you leaned more and more into him, forgetting about the rain or how drenched your clothes were. Only thinking about his warmth and the lyrics of the song he continued to sing by your ear.

As the song came to an end, you looked up to him, a smile already plastered on both your lips.

“That’s how you reeled in the dames, B?” you asked teasingly.

“Never found one special enough to sing that song too, doll,” he said with his charming smile.

Yup, nothing could ever beat getting caught in the rain.


	3. Back Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the list [here](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their) . Let me know if you'd like to request one :)

**46\. Giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed.**

  
If the word “tired” was a person, it would look just like Bucky at this very moment.

He stood by the door to your room after a shower, shoulders slumped, eyelids heavy, and barely managing to lift his feet off the floor as he trudged his way over to the bed where you sat.

Putting your cellphone down and taking off your earphones, you moved some books and your laptop off the bed to make room for the inevitable.

Unceremoniously, Bucky flopped onto the bed making you bounce a bit on your side.

“Tired?” you asked with a bit of a chuckle.

“I fought in World War II,” he began with a bit of a sleepy slur to his words. “In the trenches for countless of nights. And yet, in all my years, I have never felt this tired.”

As if to make a point, his body let out a yawn at the end of his sentence.

“You know what you need Buck?” you asked as you made your way over to where he rested, face down, his head turned to one side as if trying to look at you.

“Ten years of sleep?”

“Yes, very much that,” you agreed as you gently moved some strands of hair that were obscuring his face and smiling at the little noises of approval he made at your touch. “But before that, a nice massage to help you relax.”

“God yes,” he said with his eyes still closed.

“Just relax, hon,” you said as you started to let your hands roam down his back.

He might be dead tired and not one bit flexing, but his muscles were still impressive. Letting your hands run up and down his back tenderly before getting into the massage, you admired just how beautiful he was.

There he was, tired as ever, his hair a messy dripping mess, in nothing more than a simple white t-shirt and some sweatpants, and yet he was the most beautiful thing you’ d ever seen.

“You give the best massages, doll” he said half-asleep.

“Really?” you teased. “I haven’t even started yet Buck, but thank you” you chuckled.

Slowly you began adding more and more pressure to your touch. you eased away the knots you found all along his back. Made sure to work those firm muscles till they seemed a bit more relaxed.

Slowly his breathing became more even as the room begun to be filled with soft snores.

“Sleep well,” you whispered by his ear before placing a barely-there kiss to his temple and covering him with a blanket.

He deserved nothing but the best of anything, especially sleep.


	4. Singing and Dancing (2nd Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the list [here](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their) . Let me know if you'd like to request one :)

**14\. Singing and dancing to their favorite song**

Bucky Barnes was an enigma. No, scratch that, Bucky Barnes CHOSE to be an enigma and if you were honest, nobody had ever unknowingly made you so curious about them.

There were things you knew about him. Things that were hard to miss when you admitted the fact that he was a historical figure in the flesh. But the textbooks and museum exhibits could only share so much.

Sure, they knew when he had been born, how his childhood had been, and when he had been thought to have died. But no matter where you looked, the things that made him human, his favorite movie, book, food, or song, where no where to be found.

Determined to get to know the real Bucky Barnes, you decided to give something new a bit of a try.

You found him in the kitchen one day sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Are you a Glenn Miller fan Bucky?” you tried to ask casually.

Looking at you with a bit of suspicion he silently shook his head.

“Not a big fan,” he cleared up his answer after a beat of silence.

“Really?” you decided to use his vocal response to your advantage. “I couldnt get Steve to stop talking about him when I asked him,” you smiled, “I guess it was silly to think because you two are best friends that you’d like exactly the same things.”

“Stevie always liked big-band,” he replied softly, a smile appearing on his lips. “I liked dancing to it, was fun to swing around to, but I always preferred slower songs, ones with nice lyrics that you could sing to.”

“Like?” you decided to press a bit.

“Cant think of one at the top of my head,” he replied before taking a sip of coffee.

Bummer, you thought.

“I like those type of songs too, you know,” you said hoping it would mean you could continue the conversation.

“Yeah?” he asked with a bit of a teasing glint in his eyes. “Name one.”

“Have you heard of All of Me by John Legend?”

You saw him search his mind but he seemed to come up short. He shook his head once more to let you know he hadn’t.

“FRIDAY?” you called to the AI knowing she would immediately understand.  
And just like that the song began playing.

“You could dance to these too,” you heard yourself say before stopping yourself.

“I know,” with a smile he got up from where he sat and walked over to you. “Care to let me show you,” he said as he extended his hand to you.

You could drop dead at that point, but chose to instead let Bucky guide you into a slow and gentle dance.


	5. Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the list [here](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their) . Let me know if you'd like to request one :)

**30\. Helping scratch that itch on their back they can’t reach**

“I hate this,” you heard Bucky groan from the living room.

You had walked by him a few minutes ago on your way to the kitchen and he had seemed ok. A picture of relaxation as he caught up with his favorite tv series. Sure the series had ended years ago, but he had just found it and you had made everybody promise not to spoil a single episode for him. Luckily, the entire team had agreed and had kept their promise.

If you knew anything about Bucky Barnes it was that he could be a bit of a drama queen. He had this new found sense of flare that he enjoyed. A trait of his personality that had been hidden by the many layers of oppression he had faced while under Hydra.

Steve had always laughed when this trait came through. He had shared stories with you, despite Bucky’s many attempts to shut him up, of this part of his personality. Apparently both their childhoods had been not only filled with Steve’s constant fights, but also with Bucky’s grand demonstrations of drama queen-ness.

So hearing him vocally complain about whatever was wrong did not automatically sound alarms in your head. His voice seemed more annoyed than in danger. So letting the curiosity lead you, you found yourself walking back towards the living room and nothing on Earth could ever prepare you for what you saw.

Bucky was practically rolling around the couch trying his best to reach just the right spot on his back. Quietly spewing out rather colorful words.

“Having fun?” you asked and almost doubled over as he let out a screech at being surprised.

“You know,” he began as he sat up. “This darn arm. Made of vibranium by the most brilliant mind on this earth. And sure, it can stop bullets, punch out a few guys at a time, but you know the one thing it cant do?”

“What’s that?”

“Freaking extend! What’s the point of having a wicked cool arm if you cant reach that one spot on your back!”

You couldnt help but laugh at his words. Bucky Barnes, the man who had difficulty accepting what he had done and who he was, was annoyed at the fact that his metal arm couldnt extend.

“You dont need an extendable arm for that, handsome,” you said as you approached him on the couch. “I could get it for you but you gotta promise me one thing.”

“Anything for you doll,” he said with smirk as he turned and gave his back to you.

Scratching his back you let out a small smile as you heard the sigh of relief he let out.

“Let me watch the next episode with you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied.


	6. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the list [here](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their) . Let me know if you'd like to request one :)

**23\. Taking a picture together to print and hang later**

You really needed to remember to draw the blinds fully closed before going to bed, you thought to yourself as you blinked your eyes open.

The sunlight was pouring in through the cracks that you had annoyingly left open. Other mornings you would admire the beauty of the soft light, but today was just not that morning.

“Morning doll,” you heard Bucky say from the door of your room. “How you feeling?”

A cold had decided to make your night miserable and you had spent hours tossing and turning hoping to find just the right spot. No matter how much you tried, though, either your congested nose wouldn’t let you breathe or a sudden itch in your throat would make you cough.

“Tired,” you admitted.

“I made you some tea,” he said as he placed a steaming cup on the night stand. “I heard it can help with your sore throat.”

“Thanks bub,” you said with a smile.

Bucky Barnes was a total sweetheart and even your cold-ridden brain could appreciate that.

Sitting up you made room for him on the bed to grab a seat next to you. He took you up on your offer and carefully sat next to you.

“You’re the sweetest,” you said after taking a sip of the tea he had made, its warmth soothing your throat. Hearing him chuckle you let your eyes close and rested your head on his shoulder.

“Thanks, darling,” you heard his low and quiet response. “You’re the prettiest.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his words. Everything about you was a mess. You hadn’t seen your hair, but you were almost positive it could serve as a nest. And you had hastily thrown on whatever looked like the most comfortable right before climbing onto bed and passing out.

“You lie, but it was a sweet lie so you’re forgiven,” you giggled as you placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I dont lie,” he laughed. “You are beautiful. If I had my sketchbook I would draw you as you are right now just to keep this image with me forever.”

“Bucky,” you playfully hit his arm as you let out a giggle. “You’re a charmer.”

“And you’re a beauty,” he smirked. “Lets take a picture!”

“NO! Give me some time to get better and then we can take a picture.”

“Come on, sweetheart. You look absolutely perfect, I promise. If it makes you feel any better, here,” he said as he raised his hands and wildly shook them in his hair, leaving his gorgeous locks a complete mess atop his head. “Now we match.”

You forgot all about your sore throat as you let out a loud laugh. Pulling out his phone, Bucky opened up the camera app and centered you both on the screen. Seeing your hair and his for the first time on the screen you both let out a laugh, one that Bucky very much captured in the picture he took.

“It’s perfect,” you said as you saw the result.

Genuine smiles were on both of your faces as you took in just how silly you both looked. And thanks to Bucky’s quick thinking, that was an image you both could wake up to as it now stood proudly displayed on your nightstand.


	7. Help me, doc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the list [here](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their) . Let me know if you'd like to request one :)

**7\. Lightly kissing on top of a freshly formed bruise**

“Got room for a walk in, doc?” you heard the unmistakable voice of a certain super soldier.

It had been a few days since Bucky, Sam, and Steve had left on a mission and it seemed they had just arrived.

Normally you would have to drag any one of the Avengers down to the medical wing to get checked out by your team, but little by little you found Bucky walking into your office with less and less coercion from you.

“What’s wrong?” you asked knowing that after missions and despite the serum, Bucky could still be injured and in serious need of medical attention.

“Took a pretty good beating today,” he drawled. “Patch me up?”

“Take a seat Sergeant Barnes,” you tried giving him a reassuring smile.

To you, the members of the Avengers team were more than just patients, they had become an extension of your family and you worried about every single one of them. Sometimes a little too much, you thought, especially about a certain blue-eyed former Hydra agent.

“I’ll take a look. Anywhere in particular giving you a hard time?”

“Right here,” he said with a pained look on his face. His fingers went up to his cheeks where a few small bruises were beginning to form.

You blinked a few times.

The man in front of you had at one point walked into your office with more broken ribs than you had ever treated, had suffered a few concussions, and had literally gone through decades of torture but it seemed the few small bruises that littered his cheek were the worst injuries he had faced.

“Anywhere else?” you asked still a bit confused.

“Nah,” he said with his always charming Brooklyn accent. “Just right here. Think you can make me feel any better, doll?”

“I don’t think I have medicine strong enough to ease that pain,” you teased and the smile he gave you made your heart melt. “But I might have something else.”

“Yeah?” he asked, the charm simply oozing from him at this point.

Slowly you took a few steps closer to him, drowning in the beauty of his blue eyes. With a raised eyebrow you silently asked if it was ok and after seeing a barely there nod from Bucky, you placed a light kiss on top of each bruise forming on his cheek.

As you took a step back, you chuckled at the look on his face. He seemed completely mesmerized and it warmed your heart. His eyes were wide, a giant smile on his face, and for a second you hoped he would close the distance again.

“Just dont tell anyone else I have that type of medicine, Sarge. Our secret?”

“Our secret,” he agreed with a smile as he brought up his hand to touch the bruises once more.


	8. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts by 50-item-writing-prompts on tumblr. You can find the list [here](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their) . Let me know if you'd like to request one :)

**38\. Letting them warm their cold hands under your shirt.**

Being a part of the Avengers team came with its perks and with its responsibilities. Sure, the world seemed programmed to turn to you guys whenever an issue arose, but you also got to live in one of the most high tech buildings ever built. Yeah you got your butt kicked constantly, but with a few words you had access to whatever food you were craving or whichever movie you wanted to screen thanks to the ever-present AI that also inhabited the compound.

Everything about home was absolutely perfect. The food in the fridge, perfect. The equipment in the gym, perfect. And most times the temperature of the room was also perfect. In the summer, when New York brought the full force of humidity, the inside was kept at a lovely 75 degrees. The same happened when the temperature outside dipped below 0. Inside you could easily and comfortably walk around in a light shirt and shorts.

So why were you currently freezing?

No matter what you did, the cold that seemed to be coming in through your toes couldnt be shaken off. You had layered a long sleeve shirt, a sweater, socks, sweats, and your most warm blanket and still, you tried to keep your teeth from chattering as you did your best to watch the movie playing on the screen.

“FRIDAY, what temp is the room set to?” you found yourself asking for the third time.

“The usual 75,” came the AI’s response.

With a sigh you wrapped yourself in your blanket tighter, hoping the warm thoughts in your head would ease away the cold.

“You alright?” You heard a familiar voice say from behind, followed by the always handsome Bucky Barnes walking over to you. “You look… cold.”

“I don’t know what’s up with me,” you admitted. “ I’m freezing.”

As if on instinct, his right hand shot up to your forehead. The concentration clear in his eyes almost made you look away.

“Doesn’t seem like you have a fever. Maybe you’ve caught something? And it’s just starting to show?”

“Yeah, maybe” you responded through chattering teeth.

“You know, the serum usually keeps Steve and me running a bit on the hot side. Maybe if I sit next to you, you can warm up a bit?”

You were unsure how to answer. Bucky was undeniably handsome and a total sweetheart, and having him sit next to you, super close, might get you a bit more than just warm. Little by little, your interactions with him were becoming more flirtatious. At first you had thought things were just platonic, but with actions similar to the ones taking place right now, you were beginning to change your mind.

“Just a suggestion,” he said with a bashful smile.

“Thanks Bucky,” you began, hoping you would find the end to the sentence soon. “If you’re ok with it, sure, we can give it a try.”

“Mind letting me into your blanket burrito?” He asked with a chuckle.

He took his place next to you under the blanket after you had managed to wiggle out of the tight blanket wrap you had created.

As time went by, it was hard to stay away from the warmth that just seemed to flow from him. So bit by bit, you found yourself inching closer and closer to him until he had caught on and pulled you close to rest your head on his shoulder.

“Told you I’m warm,” you heard him say and you just knew there was a smirk on his face.

“Yeah and I’m cold,” you said, quickly bringing up your hand to touch his cheek.

“Jesus Christ!” He flinched. “Those are ice cubes not hands!”

Laughing at his reaction you saw his change in demeanor that seemed to happen in a second.

“You know what I’ve always heard? Skin to skin contact is better for when you’re trying to regulate body temperature.”

“What on earth are you suggesting, Barnes,” you laughed.

“Here,” he said returning you both to your previous position, his arm across the back of the couch and your head resting on his shoulder. Gently he took one of your freezing hands, and you smiled seeing where he was getting at. He gently brought your hand to hover above his abs, and turned to look at you as if asking if you understood.

Slowly you let your hand creep under his shirt and giggled as he complained again at how cold it was.

“Right again,” you smiled after a few minutes. Your hand had gotten warm and you were feeling better than ever.

“Told you Im warm” you heard him repeat


End file.
